Nie złość mnie
by Ficyna
Summary: Opowiadanie jest zainspirowane "Little Numbers". Bohaterami są oczywiście Blaine i Kurt.


Tytuł: Nie złość mnie

Autor: Ficyna

Ostrzeżenia: Raczej brak ;p

_Opowiadanie jest moje i nie zgadzam się na przetwarzanie czy też kopiowanie go lub jego części na jakiekolwiek strony, fora lub blogi bez uprzedniego zapytania mnie o zgodę!_

4:13  
**"Blaine... Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym dlaczego _kochamy_?"**

4:15

"Nie."

4:16

"A wiesz w ogóle, która to godzina?!''

4:18

**''Och Blaine ale to ważne jest. Na pewno się nie zastanawiałeś?''**

4:19

''Nie, Kurt nie zastanawiałem się. Daj żyć i daj spać."

4:20

**''Więc o czym ty rozmyślasz? O niebieskich migdałach?"**

4:22

"O! A propos..."

4:26

"To właściwie dlaczego mówi się _niebieskie migdały_? One serio są niebieskie? Czy to tylko takie sobie zwykłe durne powiedzonko?''

4:34

**"Blaine... Ja chyba zaczynam się ciebie poważnie bać..."**

4:36

''Mnie? Niby czemu?''

4:37

**''Hmmm... Pomyślmy... Bo jesteś nienormalny?!"**

4:39

**"Ale powracając do tematu... To nie zastanawiałeś się kiedyś dlaczego ludzie kochają i dlaczego właśnie tą osobę, a nie inną?''**

4:40

"Hmmm... Pomyślmy... Nie!"

4:41

**"Po pierwsze: CZEMU KRZYCZYSZ?! Po drugie: CZEMU NIE?!"**

4:43

"Po pierwsze: BO MNIE OBUDZIŁEŚ O GODZINIE, O KTÓREJ NORMALNI LUDZIE JESZCZE ŚPIĄ. Po drugie: NIE ZASTANAWIAŁEM SIĘ BO WIEM CZEMU."

4:44

**"Co?! Jak to wiesz?!"**

4:44

"Po prostu. Wiem i tyle."

4:45

**"Blaine!"**

4:49

"Co?"

4:49

**"Dobrze wiesz!"**

4:49

''Nie, nie wiem''

4:50

**''Blaine! przecież wiem, że wiesz.''**

4:55

"Może... A powiesz mi co wiesz, że wiem?"

4:55

**"Blaine nie przeginaj! Błagam cię!"**

4:55

"Skoro błagasz..."

4:56

**"Więc?"**

4:57

"Ale co?"

4:57

**"Blaine zginiesz marnie!"**

4:57

"Ale czemu?"

4:57

**"Idź sobie!"**

4:58

"Ale dlaczego kochanie?"

4:58

**"Dobrze wiesz!"**

4:59

"Ale co ja znowu wiem?!"

4:59

**"BLAAAAAINEEEEE!"**

5:00

"?"

7:15

"Kurt?"

7:23

"Jesteś tam?"

7:42

"Kuuuuurt?"

7:51

"Hej!"

7:56

"Nie obrażaj się..."

7:59

"Tylko nie napadaj na mnie w mojej mięciutkiej pościeli..."

8:20

"No weź..."

8:27

"Kuuuuurt!"

8:38

"No już nie będę... Prrrroszę?"

8:40

**"Idź sobie Blaine!"**

8:40

"O Boże jesteś! Jak dobrze! Nie gniewaj się..."

8:41

"Tak tylko się zgrywałem, no..."

8:50

**"Nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać! Odejdź!"**

8:53

"Dobrze... Ale powiedz mi tylko... Jak się odchodzi od swojego telefonu?"

8:53

**"BLAINE!"**

8:54

"No już, żartowałem, przepraszam."

9:00

"Pójdziemy gdzieś?"

9:00

**"Nie"**

9:01

"Postawię ci kawę."

9:01

**"Nie"**

9:02

"I lody"

9:03

**"Nie"**

9:03

"I dam co buziaka."

9:03

**"Nie"**

9:04

"I będę cię nieustannie tulił."

9:04

**"Nie"**

9:08

"Tym razem pójdziemy tam gdzie ty będziesz chciał."

9:08

**"Nie"**

9:12

"Zatańczę dla ciebie, cokolwiek będziesz chciał."

9:12

**"Nie"**

9:12

"Zrobię coś (_cokolwiek_) co sobie wymyślisz."

9:13

**"Nie"**

9:25

"Kurt strasznie cię kocham i chciałbym ten dzień spędzić z tobą... "

9:25

**"Tak myślisz?"**

9:26

"To znaczy, że ze mną idziesz?"

9:26

**"Hmmm..."**

9:27

"Co _hmmm_?! Powiedz tak czy nie?"

9:27

**"Nie wiem"**

9:27

"Tak czy nie ?!"

9:31

**"Jeszcze się zastanowię"**

9:31

"Kurt! Tak czy nie?!"

9:36

**"Daj mi chwilkę..."**

9:36

"Co?!"

9:38

**"Idę na śniadanie"**

9:38

"Zjemy je razem?"

9:38

**"Nie"**

9:39

"Kurt! Błagam no..."

9:42

**"Idę, pa"**

9:42

"Kurt!"

9:52

"Kurt!"

9:56

"KURT! JESTEŚ?!"

10:11

"KUUUURT!"

10:23

"No już... Przestań się gniewać... Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham."

10:25

"KURT!''

10:36

**"Czego? Napisałeś już tyle sms-ów, że jak to czytam to mi się oczy rozjeżdżają..."**

10:36

"Gdzie byłeś? Czemu nie odpisywałeś?!"

10:39

**"Mówiłem ci przecież, że idę na śniadanie..."**

10:40

"Kurt!"

10:40

**"Co?"**

10:40

"To w końcu tak czy nie?"

10:42

**"Ale co?"**

10:42

"Jak to co?"

10:42

**"No C-O?"**

10:43

"Kurt! Przestań!"

10:43

**"Ale co ja robię?" **

10:51

**"Blaine?"**

10:57

**"Halo?"**

10:59

**"Blaaaineee? Stało się coś?"**

11:08

**"Blaine! Stało się coś?!"**

11:10

"Nic... Zaczekaj."

11:10

**"Ok."**

11:25

**"Blaine to chyba nie ty pukasz do drzwi?!"**

11:25

"Co? Nie... Ależ skąd..."

11:27

**"Blaine, ty kretynie mam bałagan!"**

11:28

"Więc trzeba było nie zaczynać!"

11:28

**"To ty zacząłeś!"**

11:29

"Ale ty kontynuowałeś, a poza tym ja przeprosiłem i przestałem się zgrywać a ty nie!"

11:30

**"Blaine! Ale to był przecież odwet!"**

11:30

"Phie!"

11:30

**"No dobra co mam zrobić?!"**

11:34

"Odpowiedz wreszcie, tak czy nie?"

11:34

**"Tak Blaine, tak!"**

11:34

"Dobra odpowiedź. To do 12"

11:36

**"Do 12 Blaine"**

11:37

"Daj mi chociaż buziiiii..."

11:37

**"Blaine!"**

11:37

"No dobra, już dobra... Idę sobie"

11:43

**"-cmok-"**


End file.
